


grey canvas

by nominx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Drabble, M/M, idk - Freeform, this has been on my draft for long lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nominx/pseuds/nominx
Summary: Jaemin tried to forget but all he did was remember.





	grey canvas

**Author's Note:**

> words in italic mean they're in the past

_Jaemin was excited, it had been a month since he last met his boyfriend and Jeno finally had a free time this weekend. He made sure he was dressed up nicely and sprayed his (also Jeno's) favorite perfume before heading out._

_It was just a simple date at Han River – strolling, walking hand in hand, talking about what they had missed out on each other’s lives and eat the convenience store’s instant noodles._

_Jaemin had it all planned in his head and smiled, couldn’t wait to be there._

_He took a bus to Han River, choosing a seat by the window, looking excitedly outside as he read the text of him and Jeno last night._

 

 

_Are you free tomorrow? I miss you can we meet? :((_

**_Love ♡_ **

_I guess… where do you have in mind?_

_Really?! Han river? I just wanna walk around with you… I miss you a lot._

**_Love ♡_**  
_  
What time?_

_  
is 4 okay?_

**_Love ♡_ **

_That works. Okay._

_Yay! See you tomorrow love! Miss you_  
_I love you_

**_Love ♡_ **

_See you._

 

 

 

Jaemin laughed bitterly.

He should’ve seen it coming, Jaemin wasn’t stupid. He noticed. He noticed how the other had stopped saying “I love you” back and there was no single “I miss you” coming from him.

But Jaemin was stupid enough to think that he could save their relationship.

How could he save it when he was the only one trying? Jeno had fallen out of love and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

 

 

_4.30 PM_

_Jaemin walked around, inhaling the cool air as the breeze softly played with his soft hair. His eyes wandered to the people around—there are families, couples, groups of friends and they looked so happy and he couldn’t wait to smile and laugh like them too._

_5.15 PM_

_Jaemin sat on one of the wooden benches and fished out his phone from his jean’s pocket. A slight frown appeared on his face. He decided to text his boyfriend, worried that something might had happened to him._

_Love? Jeno? Are you okay?_

_6.10 PM_

_Jaemin had been tapping his foot anxiously. He tried calling Jeno so many times but to no avail. What happened? Jeno wouldn’t cancel the date without telling him right? Jeno wouldn’t stood him up like this right?_

_The pink haired boy felt a slight pang on his chest as he thought about that._

_7.15 PM_

_It was already dark and the weather was getting colder. Jaemin heaved a sigh, he had tried calling Jeno but it seemed like the other had his phone turned off._

_Jaemin didn't realize he was suddenly on his Instagram and just decided to scroll past through everything but_ _he stopped at one particular post._

 

_**parkjisung_** : great day with my dance team today! **Tagged: jeno, lucas, chenle, marklee**  
posted 30 minutes ago._

 

_Jaemin felt his heartbeat stopped beating, it felt like he couldn’t breath. He couldn’t believe his eyes._

_8.30 PM_

_It was dark and the weather was getting a lot colder than before but Jaemin couldn’t feel it. There were only few people left there considering tomorrow is Monday but Jaemin was still on the wooden bench._

_Everything hurted—especially his heart._

_He couldn’t even bring himself to cry. He felt pathetic._

_Jaemin knew he couldn’t even move even if he tried to._

_He called his bestfriend._

 

 

_“R-renjun?” He whispered weakly._

_“Jaemin? How was the date?!” Renjun asked excitedly, not noticing how Jaemin’s voice wavered._

_“Renjun… He- Jen-Jeno didn’t show up.” Jaemin finally broke down, his tears fell and he covered his mouth to stop himself from letting out a sob._

_“W-what? Oh shit, Jaemin. Where are you? Don’t tell me you’re still there?” Renjun asked, voice panicked._

_“Y-yes-“_

_“I’m picking you up.”_

_"P-please."_

 

 

 

 

Four months had passed since then and also since they broke it off but Jaemin still couldn’t forget the other.

Jaemin couldn’t forget how Jeno’s eyes turned into crescents when he smiled at him, how Jeno’s arms felt around him when they hugged, how Jeno’s soft lips felt against his, how Jeno’s voice sounded when he whispered “I love you” to him. 

The memories they shared together felt like they were permanently inked into his mind and heart.

It felt impossible to forget- because all Jaemin did was remember.

 

 

 

_“I’m sorry, I know I should’ve told you sooner but I can’t do this anymore. I can’t, Jaemin. Us, I don’t think it will work.”_

_Jaemin had his eyes on the ground the whole time as he was afraid to look into Jeno’s eyes as he said those words to him._

_“I’m sorry that I don’t feel anything anymore-“ Jaemin heard Jeno took a deep breath before he continued,_

_“It feels like I’m looking at a blank grey canvas.”_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i guess... this has been on my draft for so long and it was supposed to be continued longer but I didn't lol  
> i didn't do any editing too so sorry for any mistakes found


End file.
